A Little Help
by Phayn
Summary: Todoroki just needs some support, maybe Izuku can help.


I just started writing because I need to get some inspiration for my other story, this came out of it.

They are both around 8/9 year old.

I do not own BNHA! (:

Todoroki slammed the door of his house closed as he limped angrily down the road. He ignored everything around him as he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked as fast as he could from his home.

One of the neighbours that was busy doing the laundry looked up curiously what all the ruckus is about when they saw the small boy leave the house. Their expression turned somber as they followed how Todoroki had left the house once again in his anger.

This hadn't been the first time that Todoroki left his house with wounds on his body. Most of the neighbours were well aware of it, but what could you do against the number 2 hero.

There had once lived a compassionate man next to their house who had tried to help the young boy. After another round with his father, Todoroki left the house again when both the man and some other neighbours noticed what was happening. Affronted that such abuse was happening in clear daylight with nobody doing anything about it, he called the police.

In the next few minutes the police had arrived and spoken with the man, both went inside the house as they took todoroki with them.

Nobody knew what had happened inside the house but the man left first, seething with anger. After a few minutes the police also exited with forced blank faces as they averted their faces from the neighbours and went to their cars.

That same night the man left his house, hastily packed, and was never seen again.

For the next few days they didn't see Todoroki until they heard screaming and a door slammed closed.

The boy had left the house and the neighbours saw him again only this time with a broken arm, a bandage around his head and eye and more than a few bandages. He looked close to tears as he stormed away, stomping in anger.

After that they had all learned to just leave it be as they looked sadly when he left the streets now, unwilling to worsen the situation even more for the boy.

Todoroki practically ran away from his house after the screaming session he just had with his father. Well, as much as he could run with the limp that supported his body now.

His father was once again disappointed in him when he couldn't keep up with exercise he created for him and misstepped and tripped over is own legs, causing one of them to strain.

He sniffed as he walked towards the park, there usually weren't a lot of people and he just liked being in a place where nobody would bother him for a while.

He neared the park and went to carefully sit under a tree near some bushes as his shoulder shook his whole body. He wrapped his arms around his legs as silent tears ran down his face burying his face in his knees.

He sighted and felt a bone deep weariness run through his body, placing a hand on his scarred face.

Todoroki felt lost.

His father has always been a big obstacle in his life. Over time he learned how to roll with the punches and he could handle it, always having the support of his mother.

Now it was different, his biggest anchor in his life had just vanished, even worse, it had turned against him. Mind, he still loves his mother dearly but he couldn't trust her the way he always had, couldn't tell her all his secrets and insecurities and cling to her for the support he so desperately needed.

It left him ungrounded and disoriented, the worst about it was that it also effected his father.

While usually already a tempered man, the actions of his wife made him even more foul. His lessons became harsher and made him unpredictable.

Todoroki didn't know how he could handle the situation anymore and his insecurity turned into resentment and hate towards his father. Now even refusing to use his own fire as it came from the man he hated fiercely, wanting nothing to do with him.

His father however didn't appreciate this rebellion, wanting Todoroki to become the number one hero he himself could never be. For that he had to do exactly what his father said. Todoroki could not, would not, comply however and this caused for a lot of fights and shouting from and with his father.

Whenever this happened Todoroki would run away, unable to handle the situation anymore. Letting himself calm down a little hidden by the bushes in the park and hoping his father did the same at his house.

So here he sat once again, feeling sorry for himself as the tears ran down his face while also resenting himself a little, wanting himself to be stronger when he heard someone running towards him.

He heard bushes being pushed away as a heavy breathing boy exited the tree line, and promptly tripped and fell straight on his face, backpack swiftly flying over his head.

Todoroki watched the green haired boy with wide eyes as he lifted his face from the ground looked with wild eyes around him.

Then Todoroki heard even more running footsteps and the boy probably heard it too as his quickly stood up, not minding the scrapes he just got from the fall, picked up his bag, and ran straight towards his hiding place in the bushes.

Shocked, Todoroki could only look as the green haired boy promptly sat himself next to him, turned around, and looked determinedly through the bushes as his pursuers neared.

"DEKUUU! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Someone screamed and a boy with spiky hair launched himself from the trees, his hands containing explosions as a few other boys slowly exited as well.

They were all breathing heavily, probably looking for the boy who had hidden himself next Todoroki, as the spiky haired one looked left and right.

Probably deciding that left was the best choice, as he started running towards it with his hands exploding behind him to propel himself forward. The other boys were trying to catch their breath as they started following the faster boy again.

The green haired boy sighed heavily and let himself slump on the ground once the group had left.

Todoroki stared.

What had just happened? Totally forgetting the tears that were still on his face as he looked at the boy next to him.

Said green haired boy hadn't even noticed that he wasn't alone in his hastily chosen hiding place.

The boy sat back up and wiped his nose Todoroki now noticed was bleeding and opened his eyes and promptly stiffened as he saw that he was not alone.

Both stared at each other for a while when the green haired boy awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"U-um, hey!" The boy said with a crooked little smile.

The awkward silence continued as Todoroki kept staring, still shocked from the situations as a whole.

The boy now fidgeting as the silence continued. "A-are you alright?" He now looked at him in concern, eyes widening, probably having noticed all the wounds he had.

He suddenly grabbed Todoroki's arm, "You really need to do something about those wounds." He said with a serious face, never mind his own wounds. He dragged both of them out of the bushes, only for them to stumble and hiss in pain because of their wounds.

"I'm fine-." Todoroki mumbled as he stumbled away.

"You are clearly not fine, looked at your leg!" The boy said back wildly.

"Well, you can't say anything, have you looked at yourself?" Todoroki said now agitated.

"What are you talking about, these are just some scrapes, you can barely walk!" The boy said even though he cringed a little when he looked at his own wounded knees.

"W-why are you even bothering me!? I don't even know you!" Todoroki now said angrily, fed up with the situation. He came here to be alone and feel sorrow for himself so he could handle his father again.

The boy cringed at the words, realising he came over way too forceful even though he hadn't meant it that way, and lowered his head.

"I-I guess you're right… Sorry." He mumbled now. "I-um, just don't like it when people are hurt. Im sorry."

Todoroki sighed, now feeling bad for yelling at him. "It's alright… Though, why were those guys chasing you?"

"Um, that was Kacchan, we, uh, got in a fight?" The green haired boy said awkwardly.

"It was my fault really, I said something I shouldn't have." His face turned a little pained at that.

"Oh." Todoroki said, equally awkward at that.

Suddenly perking up,"We look like we could both use some help though, you are right, I should do something about my knees." The boy now grinned at him.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku by the way!" The boy puffed up a little proudly as he thrust his hand towards Todoroki.

Todoroki stared at it for a moment but then took it. "Todoroki." And nodded toward Izuku.

Izuku shook the hand happily and then turn towards his back. "I always have this with me, just in case!" He said towards him with a smile.

With those words Todoroki saw him pull out a huge first aid kid.

"I can't really do much about your sprain," Izuku explained to him matter of factly," But I can help with cuts and scrapes!"

A little incredulous about the fact that someone would need something like that with him for 'just in case', but then decided to ignore it to save himself the headache.

Izuku then pulled out some alcohol pats and started cleaning the wounds of them both, as if it was the most natural thing someone would do with a random stranger.

After that he pulled out some All Might themed bandages and applied them.

"So, finshed!" He said as he applied the last one on Todoroki's cheek.

"I have to go now though, otherwise my mother will worry!" Izuku said with a smile.

"Um, thank you for helping me then." Todoroki said reluctantly but still sincerely.

"It's no problem at all, I'm glad I could help you out! Maybe we can see each other again, I play here often in this park." Izuku said, grinning now.

He packed all his stuff into his backpack again, stood up and turned towards him, smiling a little sadly at him.

"I know that this seemed a little weird but it looked to me that you needed help, you sat there so lonely as if you had given up all hope. Some times things are difficult, but don't forget that there are always people willing to help!"

With that said, Izuku smiled one last time, waved, and turned around and started running towards his home.

Todoroki looked at him as he left, surprised. The sad feeling he had felt earlier returning a little at those words, reminding him of his situation and the reason why he even was here.

He turned around to leave for his own 'loving home'.

Then he caught sight of his hand and the bandage on it, All Might's face smiling brightly at him.

At that he couldn't help but smile a little back as he started walking.

Criticism is welcomed! (:


End file.
